Heat
by nefertari-101
Summary: Companion piece to Blood will out. This is how Sirius and Remus from my BWO universe got together.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

A/N: This is my Sirius and Remus fic and I have intended for it to be read as the beginning for their relationship for My Remus and Sirius in my story Blood Will out. Hope you all enjoy it.

If Sirius kept sucking on the tip of his quill like that Remus was going to explode. He had tried looking away, tried paying attention to what McGonagall was saying, tried taking notes but nothing he did could distract him from Sirius and his oh-so delicious mouth. He would see movement out the corner of his eye and he would know what was going on and he just had to look. It was hypnotic and it was making him hard no matter how much he thought of McGonagall in her knickers.

Sirius pulled the quill away to write something down and then licked his lips. Remus moaned ever so slightly and James looked at him strangely from where he was sitting beside him. He gave a great hacking cough to cover that had the entire class watching him as he turned bright red and prayed for the ground to open up and swallow him.

Sirius leant over and patted him none to gently on the back to get him breathing again and Remus only just caught himself from leaning into the bone-jarring back slaps. He banged his head on the table in front of him and groaned loudly much to the amusement of the rest of the class.

He was pathetic, anything Sirius did was worthy of a hard-on that would have cut diamonds if Remus had been in possession of any. Any touch had him almost begging for more like a love-starved puppy.

It had all started the year before when Sirius, James and Peter had surprised him by turning into animals as they had been getting ready to go to bed. He had been shocked and happy beyond all measure that his friends would do something so amazing for him. He had admittedly teared up and been in a vulnerable state.

And then Sirius in his padfoot form had jumped on him and his reaction to the big black dog licking his face all over had been nothing short of embarrassing. It really wasn't his fault the way his wolf chose to mess up his personality at the most inconvenient times. He had been hard in an instant and then had growled and flipped Padfoot, made him submit and howled in victory. He had refrained from humping Padfoot into the ground but it had been a close call.

Remus had been highly disturbed and ashamed of what his body was telling him it wanted to do. Then when Sirius had changed back and it had continued to take all of Remus' willpower not to hump the other boy's leg he had wanted to bang his head against the floor until he lost consciousness. Everything had gone down-hill from that moment on and those feelings hadn't gone away.

He had been able to calm himself down over time and he was able to get his desires under tight control that had only really been in danger of breaking free and overwhelming him in a lust-filled frenzy of leg humping in the days leading up to the full moon. He had been able to explain his odd behavior away by blaming it on the full moon and clumsiness. Moony, thankfully, hadn't been too bad during the full-moon when his friends had started accompanying him; apparently he'd been very playful which had been disturbing for all involved to begin with, until they got used to the vicious werewolf wanting to play tag.

And then about two months ago Remus had come out of the closet. He was gay and even though being a gay werewolf was almost too much for the young man to bare he wanted his friends to support him. They had been good about it, a week of quiet and then when seemingly enough time had passed the good-natured teasing had started, and everything was back to normal. Then Sirius had come to him and asked him to explain how two men had sex and Remus, it seemed, had been hard ever since.

"Mr Lupin, are you quite alright?" McGonagall asked him from his prone position, slumped over his desk. He nodded his head and mumbled something that sounded vaguely like words.

"Well if you are done, then perhaps you could sit up and pay attention to my lesson." Remus slowly sat up and stared desolately at the front of the classroom as she went back to teaching them about something or other. His crotch throbbed and he almost groaned in despair. The way he was going he was going to bloody well injure himself.

"Mate you alright." The whispered words in his ear made him shudder and he squirmed in his chair. He looked at Sirius who was leaning as far out of his chair as possible in order to whisper to him. Not conspicuous at all. McGonagall hurmphed and Sirius gave her a dazzling smile that unintentionally had Remus melting. He barely managed to cut back his whimper and nodded at Sirius to tell him he was fine; Stupid white sparkly teeth. He looked down at his lap; stupid teenage werewolf stamina.

Remus was near his breaking point.

***5656***

That night as Remus lay in his bed, panting and sticky, with the curtains drawn, silencing charm up and sock hanging from one of the bedposts as a warning not to be disturbed he thought on just what his options were. Sirius had never come out and said he was gay or had ever been interested in men; besides David Bowie, but then again no one was immune to the Bowie charm so that didn't really count. Sirius did often wear eye-makeup but again that wasn't really saying much considering most of the school had joined in on that fad. He knew of that one kiss that Sirius and an older boy had experienced but he wasn't able to think on it too much for fear of ripping his sheets apart in fury. He couldn't hide himself away in a cave in the middle of a forest until he was old and his cock ceased to function; a shudder inducing fate to say the least.

There wasn't really any fear that he would ruin his friendship by trying anything on with Sirius but it would by humiliating and worth a trip to the South Pole if he were rejected. Sirius would forgive him if he tried something, of that he had no doubt, but he didn't want to get rejected. He wanted Sirius; which meant seduction, something Remus really had no real idea about. The only time he had been in a relationship had been with an older boy back home who had kissed him and shown him the ways of man-love in a delightfully fun summer, but he had been the instigator; while Remus has mostly been along for the ride.

Remus, however, was not a marauder for nothing. This called for a plan, a devious plan that would have Sirius begging him for his…, well let's leave it at begging.

Plan set, or at least determined to plan a plan, Remus drifted off to sleep with Sirius firmly on his mind.

*8*8*8*8

The next morning, Remus waited until he heard James and Peter leave for an early breakfast. Sirius was still asleep as he was every morning. It had been established throughout the years that nobody woke Sirius on a weekday until the last moment; least said wake-er wanted a bloody fight. Not exactly a morning person.

Mission Snuffles was relying on Sirius not being properly awake, at least to start with.

Remus crept past Sirius' bed and into the bathroom. He moved his own towel to his bed and the other boys' towels out into a pile on the floor; out of reach.

He then debated on whether to relieve his quite evident problem, but decided that the affect might be more prevalent if he left it, no matter how uncomfortable it left him.

Remus showered and then stood in the middle of the bathroom in full view of the closed doorway, then bellowed loud enough to wake the dead or even Sirius who was desperate to get the most out of his bed time.

Grunting noises came from the bedroom and Remus felt himself get harder, he looked down in exasperation because really, come on. Sirius was not pretty in the morning and still it induced a reaction. A little voice informed him that it was the combination of Bed, Sirius, and grunting that did it. He yelled out again and the door was flung open to reveal a bleary eyed, tousled, shirtless Sirius that made Remus' manhood bob in the air. He resisted the urge to cover himself up as Sirius eyes widened at the dripping, naked, and hard Remus.

"oi." Remus turned away from Sirius, giving him a lovely view of his arse and a mirrored view of his front in a vain attempt at modesty.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" Remus saw Sirius wipe his hands over his face, trying to wake himself up.

"I need a towel, there's none in here and I didn't want to walk out naked." Remus saw Sirius frown in confusion obviously trying to figure out why, not like any of the boys were shy.

"Why?" Obviously too early.

"I didn't want to walk, okay." Remus turned and motioned to his very obvious arousal, before putting his hands on his hips; going for his best prefect expression. "Look can you just give us a hand." It took a lot not to let his face change at that, but he managed. Obviously the years of keeping a straight face in front of teachers were good for something.

"What?" Sirius was looking dumbfounded and irresistibly cute. Remus closed his eyes at how much of a girl he sounded even in his own head, no wonder he was a bloody poof.

"Look Sirius, can you go and get my towel from my bed." Sirius looked down at his hard cock and Remus almost cheered. Sirius nodded slowly before abruptly turning and making his way out of the bathroom. He was back in an instant and handed Remus his towel.

"Aren't you going to do something about that." Sirius pointed vaguely to Remus' crotch and he sighed softly.

"It's no use, I just keep getting hard, I think it's mating season or something, it's been like this for a week, no matter how many times I go at it, it just springs right back up." It was sad how close to the truth that statement was; Remus was pretty sure that it had something to do with his wolf and would have been more worried if he hadn't been so completely distracted by his lust. Remus looked up from under his lashes and watched in triumph as Sirius seemed hypnotized by his predicament.

Remus wrapped his towel around his waist and walked out into the room to get changed and ready for morning classes. Remus was dressed by the time Sirius joined him in the room and got around to getting ready.

***thth***

It was the last class of the day and Remus' situation was getting desperate. He couldn't sit still he was so uncomfortable and he was sure everybody could tell just what his problem was. Sirius who was sitting beside him kept throwing him suspicious looks and he had started returning them with desperate one of his own.

He leant close to the other boy and put his lips close to his ear.

"Sirius." His voice was breathy and hitched with just a trace of whimper. Remus closed his eyes in desperation and so didn't see Sirius shudder.

"Sirius get me out of here, I can't take it anymore, please I'm dying." Remus followed it up with a tear-filled look as he bit his lip.

Sirius nodded as he swallowed harshly. It was History of magic and Binns was deep into his spiel on Goblin wars so he waited until the ghost had turned to the board before grabbing Remus' hand and practically sprinting out of the room with the other boy. They were long gone when Binns turned to continue his rant and the rest of the class sat as if nothing unusual had happened, well used to the marauder's antics.

Sirius pulled Remus down the hallway, wanting to get him back to the tower, when Remus just stopped. Sirius turned to see what the problem was, only to see the boy's bathroom. Sirius gave a token protest before being pulled in behind Remus.

"Let's get back to the tower then you can do whatever you want." Remus barely spared Sirius a heated glance before rushing into the closest stall.

"Just make sure no-one else comes in, I'll be as quick as I can." The sound of his opening zipper accompanied his words, before a deep moan cut off anything else.

Sirius coughed nervously. He took his wand and locked the door to the bathroom with a silencing charm. He didn't even think about the fact he kept himself in with Remus and his moaning. Sirius was getting hotter and hotter as Remus continued getting louder and louder. Sirius put his own silencing charm on himself and quickly unsnapped his pants, eyes firmly on the door hiding a moaning, panting Remus and eased himself out.

Sirius had gone completely silent and Remus called out his name which only made Sirius whimper silently. Remus called out Sirius' name again; half wanting to know if he was still out there and half because he just couldn't help himself.

A human howl broke the air, and it was wild and intense and so filled with triumphant pleasure that Sirius had no choice but to cum explosively into his hand, spraying his school robes and the door that continued to hide a newly satisfied Remus.

"Sirius are you still there?" Remus' voice was quiet and shy and Sirius quickly cast a cleaning charm, put himself to rights and removed the silencing charm.

"Yeah mate I'm still here." He was quite and tried to cough the intensity out of his voice.

The door opened to reveal a mussed Remus; hair tousled, shirt rumpled, still panting. It made Sirius shift uncomfortably.

They stared at each other for moments before Remus looked away shyly.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it." Sirius turned on his heel and made his way quickly out of the room. Remus followed more slowly, with a satisfied gate and a lazy smile.

To be continued….


End file.
